Mission of Love
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: Van and Fiona are sent to an undercover mission. They will have to act as a married couple to catch a killer. But will they act all the time? What happens when they start to notice their real feelings?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

Summery

Van and Fiona are sent to an undercover mission. They will have to act as a married couple to catch a killer. But will they act all the time? What happens when they start to notice their real feelings? 

Chapter 1

Mission

Fiona walked threw a hallway looking for Van. She had been looking for him for 15 minutes and she still couldn't find him.

"Where could he be?" Fiona asked herself.

"Looking for someone?" Asked Van from behind her. Fiona almost jumped to the roof from her shock. Van just laugh.

"Don't do that." Said Fiona angry.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Said Van apologizing.

Even though Fiona wasn't mad any more she still pretended she was. Fiona turned around and walk away from him.

"Oh come on Fiona don't get mad." Said Van following her. Fiona didn't respond she just kept walking. "What can I do to make it up?" Asked Van hoping that would cheer her up. Fiona stopped.

"Well." Fiona began to say, but Van cut her off.

"You were faking it." Said Van as he just realize it. The only thing Fiona could was smile, but she knew that wouldn't get her out of her mess. She notice that Van's expression change. Now he had a mischievous expression.

"Van." Said Fiona backing away from him, but that only cause to make Van walk closer to her. Now she was against the wall with no escape. 

"Now what should be your punishment?" Asked Van playfully as he got closer to her.

"Oh come on Van I was only playing around." Said Fiona. Suddenly Van began to tickle her. She couldn't stop laughing. Tears began to fall.

"V a nnn st      ooppp." Said Fiona threw her laughing. But Van didn't have that in his plans.

"This is what you get for lying." Said Van as he kept tickling her. Fiona kept on laughing like mad. Van was also being amused by watching her laugh like a mad woman. Fiona was becoming tired because she was laughing really hard. Soon she had to hold on Van so she wouldn't fall. Van kept tickling her until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Van you'll give her a heart attack if you keep that up." Said Moonbay as she watch them. Van stopped his assaults of tickling. He was a bit red and so was Fiona. "Anyone seeing you like that would say that you two are more than friends." Said Moonbay knowing that will get to them. But the only thing it cause was to make them even redder. "Fiona didn't you have a message for Van?"

"Oh yeah." Said Fiona as she remembered.

"What is it?" Asked Van.

"Crougar send me to find you. He wants to talk to you and me about something." Said Fiona.

"I hope he decided to give me that month vacation that I asked for." Said Van.

"Well you'll never find out if you don't go and see." Said Moonbay.

" Come on Fiona let's go see what he wants." Said Van.

"Ok." Said Fiona. Moonbay just watched them as they left.

"I hope that in a near future they realize what they have in front of them." Said Moonbay even though no one could hear her.   

******

"Crougar you wanted to talk to us." Said Van and he and Fiona entered Crougar's office.

"Yes I do." Said Crougar as he took a black folder out. "Take a seat."  Van and Fiona sat on the chairs next to his desk.

"So what is it?" Asked Van.

Crougar handed him the folder. "I need you and Fiona to go on a mission."

"Who are we looking for?" Asked Fiona.

"See the picture of the man in the folder." Said Crougar. Both Fiona and Van looked at it. "His name is James Price. We believe his the man behind the murders of the 8 young woman found near Western Colony."

"And you want us to catch him." Said Van as he kept looking at the picture of the man.

"We know its him, but we don't have any proof. That's why I need you two." Said Crougar with a serious look.

"Do you want us to follow him?" Asked Fiona.

"Next week his going to have a grand party at his boat Shadow Night. I want you two to go undercover to that party." Said Crougar. "I need you to bring me a piece of hair or blood of his so we can match his DNA with the one found with the victims."

"So what will be our roles?" Asked Fiona.

"You two will go as a married couple." Said Crougar.

Both Van and Fiona became a bit red.

"This will be your knew identities." Crougar handed them each a brown folder. Both Van and Fiona opened there's and looked threw them. "You will be Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. Now go and study your roles."

Both Van and Fiona left his office. Neither of them said anything until they got to Fiona's room.

"I guess we'll have to pretend to be a happy couple." Said Fiona who had broken the silence that was between them.

"Yeah, but I mean were only friends so we can do this. I mean there's nothing more." Said Van who was still trying to get use to the idea.

"Yeah your right. We should be able to this with no problem at all." Said Fiona with a smile.

Van also smiled. "Well be better learn our roles. We wouldn't like to get caught now would we."

"Yeah I know. See ya later." Said Fiona as she entered her room.

Van's room was next to hers so he didn't walk that much to get to his. He got in and sat on a chair. Van went threw the folder to see what had to learn.

"Lets see." Said Van as he looked at the papers. "It says here that my name is Jack Edwards. I'm 26 years old and that I'm a rich and famous lawyer. Hey not bad. That I'm married to Kathy Edwards and that we have no kids yet." The rest were his new birth certificate, drivers license, and other stuff.

******

Fiona went threw the papers that were given to her. "Well it says that my name is Kathy Edwards. I'm the wife of the famous lawyer Jack Edwards. I'm 24 years old. I come from a rich family and I married Jack a year ago. So far we don't have children but we will." Fiona said to herself. There was a knock on Fiona's door. "Who is it?"

"Captain Crougar (Is that right?) told me to bring this to you." Said the soldier. Fiona went and opened the door. In front of her was a large suit case.

"What is this for?" Asked Fiona.

"He said that you will need it. He also send one to Major Flyheight." Said the soldier.

"Alright." Said Fiona. She watch as the soldier put the suit case in her room and left. "I wonder what's inside." Fiona grabbed the suit case and placed it on her bed. Then she opened it. Fiona just stood there amaze. The suit case was fill with expensive clothing. There were beautiful dresses, purses, shoes, and many more. There was a golden box in there. Fiona grabbed it and opened it. It had jewelry inside. "This must be for the mission." Fiona went on looking at the things inside the suit case.

******

Van was also looking at the suit case that was given to him. There were tuxedos in there, some pajamas and many more. "I guess we'll have to act like rich people. I wonder what Fiona has in her suit case?" Van quickly closed his suit case and went to Fiona's room. 

Meanwhile Fiona was trying one of the dresses that were in the suit case. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Asked Fiona.

"It's me Van." Said Van from outside the room.

"Can you wait for a moment." Said Fiona as she prepare herself to change to her normal clothes.

"Why?" Asked Van.

"Because I need to change. I was trying one of the dresses that Crougar sent me. " She said.

"Hey don't change. Let me see how you look." Said Van. He was curious to see how Fiona looked.

"Alright." Said Fiona as she walked to the door. She opened it and Van just stared at her amazed. Somehow Van managed to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. Fiona was wearing a light blue dress. It was strapless and it reached to the floor. It was very tight from the waist and up so it showed perfectly well her curves. From the waist and below it was a bit more loose. It had dark blue flowers on the bottom. Van still hadn't said a thing. "Van are you all right?" Asked a worried Fiona.

"Uh yeah." Said Van. /Wow! She looks amazing. I never thought Fiona could look so beautiful. She looks almost like a goddess. Especially how the dress fits perfectly with all her curves./

Van didn't notice, but Fiona was waving a hand in front of him. "Van. Zi to Van. Anyone in there?" Asked Fiona. 

"Huh what did you say?" Asked Van as he just notice Fiona talking to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Fiona.

"Um nothing. I was just admiring how pretty you look." Said Van as he kept on staring at her.

His comment made Fiona blushed. "Do you want to come in?"

"Ok." Said Van as Fiona let him pass.

"So did you read the papers?" Asked Fiona as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah I did." Said Van as he took a seat next to her.

"What do you think about this mission?" Asked Fiona.

"I think it maybe a bit risky for you." Said Van honestly.

"Why? You don't think I can do it?" Asked Fiona as she looked at him with a hurt expression.

"No it's not that. It's just that that man we're after has killed young women. I don't want him to target you as his next victim." Said Van. It would hurt him deeply if something happened to Fiona.

Fiona only smiled. "All be alright Van. Even if that guy tries something on me I know you'll be there to protect me."

Van smiled too. Then he hugged her. "I wont let that guy hurt you Fiona."

"Then I guess we'll be ready for this mission." Said Fiona. Van just nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note:  Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think about it. 

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom


	2. The Mission Begins

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

****** scene change

Chapter 2

The Mission Begins

A few days had passed since Van and Fiona were given the mission. After a few reherals they got the idea. They were still a bit nervous about the marrige thing, but they both knew they had to do it. 

A black car arrived at the port where the Shadow Night was. Van and Fiona were inside. A soldier dress as a chauffer handed them something in a black box.

"Colonel Crougar told me to give you this in case you might need it." Said the soldier as he handed them the box.

Van opened it and found a gun. He hoped deep inside that he wouldn't have to use it.

The chaufeer open the door so Van could get out. Then Van held out his hand so Fiona could get out.

"Ok let's get this done." Said Fiona. Van put an arm around her and then heade towards the boat.

******

"Mr. Price everyone has boarded the ship. If you wish we can head out sea now." Said the Captian.

"Alright. Have everyone meet me in the main dining room." Said James Price.

"Yes sir." Said the Captian. The Captian then left.

James went threw a some files until he found the one he was looking for. A smile appeared in his face. Even though it was just a picture he started to caress it.

"Soon." Was all James said.

******

Both Van and Fiona were amazed by how big and beautiful the ship was. ( Just imagen Titanic. ) 

"Wow this place is great." Said Fiona as she look around.

"Yeah I know. This guy must have a lot if money." Said Van as he too admire the ship.

"Attention everyone. I'm Captian and I'll be your captian for this trip. Please everyone go to the main dining room so that you may meet the owner of this amazing beauty." Said Captian.

Van and Fiona headed towards the dining room. As soon as everyone was there James appeared.

"Greeting everyone. I'm happy that you are here. I'm James Price the owner of the Shadow Night. I hope you all enjoy your trip here. If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask me or anyone of the workers." Said James. He sparkeling green eyes searched for someone. A smile appeared as he found her.

"So that's James Price. If he is the one who is guilty for all the deaths of those women I'll make hime pay." Said Van as kept starring at James.

"I know Van, but don't hurry yourself. We can't jump into conclusions." Said Fiona a bit worried.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." Said James as he came out of know where.

Both Van and Fiona where a bit startled.

"Uh yes we are." Said Van a bit unsure.

"You seem to doubt it." Said James.

"Of course he doesn't. You just surprised us." Said Fiona covering for Van.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you enjoying yourselfs?" Asked James.

"Yes we are. This is a lovely ship." Said Fiona feeling a bit nervous around him.

"But Kathy your more lovelier." Said James as he just look at her. It seem like Van wasn't even there.

Fiona was taking back. She had forgotten that her name was now Kathy.

On the other hand Van hadn't forgotten. /This guy is making a move on my wife!/ Van getting annoyed by this.

"I think we should go rest." Said Van trying to break this little conversation.

"Oh of course. I'll see you at dinner." Said James, but it seem that he was saying it to Fiona. He grabbed her hand and kiss it.

Van didn't know why he wasn't liking this. This feeling kept bugging him, a feeling he hadn't felt before.

Fiona just smiled. Chills ran down her spinde when James kissed her hand. What ever was it she didn't like it.

"We better go." Said Van. He grabbed Fiona's hand and headed towards their room.

******

James just watched as they left. / Soon./ A smile appeared in his face. "Very soon." 

Some guest approached him to talk with him.

******

Fiona was putting her clothes inside the drawers. "Van do you want me to put our clothes away?" Asked Fiona as she had finished putting away hers.

"I don't care." Said Van who was still annoyed.

Fiona looked at him. "What is wrong Van?" Asked Fiona worried.

"Nothing." Van got up and headed to the living room.

Fiona stopped what she was doing and went after Van. Van just sat on the couch and turn on the t.v. Fiona sat next to him.

"Tell me what is wrong?" She asked.

"I said nothing." Van didn't even know why he was mad.

"Look Van I know you. I know something is wrong." Said Fiona hoping that Van would tell her what was wrong.

"I just didn't like that way he was looking at you." Said Van. Why was he mad because he had stared at her for a long time?

"I didn't like it either, but there was nothing that I could do." Said Fiona who had felt shivers down her spine when James was looking at her.

Van was happy that she agreed with him. He didn't know why, but he was happy now. 

"Van we should finish installing the camaras around this room." Said Fiona.

"Yeah you're right." Said Van as he got up.

******

"Go annunce that dinner will be serve in an hour." Said James.

"Yes Mr. Price." Said one of the servants.

James had a bright smile. He just needed to arrange a couple more things so his plan can begin.

*****

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Van.

Van opened the door and found a servant.

"Mr. James is asking all of our guest to meet him in the main dining room for dinner. In an hour it will be ready. " Said the servant.

"Sure will be there." Said Van.

Van closed the door and went to tell Fiona.

"Hey we should get ready. A servant came to tell us that dinner will be ready soon." Said Van as he help Fiona put away the stuff.

"Ok. I guess it's time to start acting." Said Fiona. Fiona opened the closet and grabbed a dress and matching shoes. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Ok." Said Van. He started to look for something that he should wear. /Great, now I have to weat some suit. Oh great! How am I suppose to this a knott for a tie?/ Thought Van.

Fiona looked at herself in the mirror. She satisfy herself. The pink dress fight her well. It was a spagetti strap dress the it reached a couple inches below her knee. The shoes were the same color so they match.

Fiona exited the bathroom only to find and angry Van trying to do a knott with the tie. She let out a giggle. Van turn to see her.

"This isn't funny. I'm suppose to be a rich guy and rich guys know how to do a knott tie." Said Van who was annoyed.

"Here let me help you." Said Fiona as she grabbed the tie. She started twirling it and moving it. "Ok it's done."

Van looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a blue suit. "Where did you learn how to do a tie knott?" 

"When I was working for Dr. D. Sometime he neede to go to important meetings so he tought me how to do it." Said Fiona with a smile.

"We should go now." Said Van. He let out his arm, "Are you ready my lady?"

Fiona smiled and put her arm around Van's arm. "Yes milord." Fiona let out a soft giggle.

******

The room was fill with many people. There was laughter in the air. People were talking and having fun.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Whispered Fiona to Van.

"Blend in." Said Van.

"Hi you must be Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." Said a man.

"Yes we are." Said Van.

"Nice to meet you." Said a woman the is next to the man.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Fiona.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Don't forget to review.

yingfacherryblossom 


	3. Advice

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

****** scene change

Chapter 3

Advice

"I heard that you are a very succesful lawyer." Said the woman.

"Yes I am. By the way you are?" Asked Van since he had no idea who they were.

"I'm George Bond and this is my wife Karla." Said George.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kathy and this is my husband Jack." Said Fiona. It made her happy to say that Van is her husband for some reason.

"Such a beautiful woman you have Jack." Said George. Both Van and Fiona blushed.

"How cute. You make such a wonderful couple." Said Karla.

"Thank you Mrs. Bond." Said Fiona who was still blushing.

"When you two have children their going to be so beautiful." Said Karla with dreamy eyes.

That only made Van and Fiona's faces redder.

"Actually we're going to wait for that." Said Van with a nervous laugh.

"You shouldn't wait. You two are young now it's the time to have children." Insisted Karla.

"Now honey leave this two alone. They'll have kids, but when they want to." Said George.

Van was feeling that his temperature was rising. He didn't know why, but being so close to Fiona was making him nervous.

"Would you like to join us in our table?" Asked George.

"We would love to habe you two eating with us." Said Karla who stopped insisting on the children subject.

"Sure, our pleasure." Said Fiona. Van and Fiona followed George and Karla to their table.

"How long have you two been married?" Asked Karla once they were seated.

"A year." Both Van and Fiona answered at the same time.

"The first years of marrige are always the best." Said Karla. "George and I have been married for 40 years. In the begining marrage can be so surprising, but after so many years of marrige it can become a routine." Said Karla with a sigh.

"Oh Karla stop saying things like that. Don't ruin the dinner by such conversation. Besides we don't want these new love birds to think that there marrige will be like ours." Said George who didn't like this conversation.

"Well I was just saying. I dind't say that they were going to end like us." Said Karla who was getting annoyed at her husband.

Both Van and Fiona stayed silent. They really didn't know what to say.

"I know you didn't exactly say it, but it almost sounde like it." Said George now that he was mad at his wife.

"Well I just didn't want them to end up like us. If someone would of given me some advice like this then believe me that I wouldn'thave ended up like this." Said Karla is in such a harsh tone.

"I think we should better leave." Said Fiona. She felt bad about what was happening.

"You're right." Said Van who didn't want to hear any more of this.

"But why?" Asked Kathy a bit sad.

Van looked at them shocked. /Why? Because you two are driving us nuts!/

"Well we need to do somethings." Lied Fiona who wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Both Van and Fiona got up and quickly left George and Karla's table.

"How rude of these two." Said George annoyed.

"I agree with you.We invite them to eat with us and they leave all of the sudden." Said Karla who was also annoyed.

"Let's see if we ever invite them to eat with us again." Said George.

******

"One more minute there and I would of burst out laughing." Said Van who was realived of not being with the elder couple anymore.

"It's not funny Van. Those two were having a serious fight." Said Fiona upset.

"Don't get mad at me. I just couldn't help it." Said Van a bit more serious now. They were both now on an empty hallway.

"I hate it when people fight." Said Fiona upset. Van didn't like to see her upset. He gave Fiona a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Said Van as he held her.

"It's ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Said Fiona. She liked the way Van was holding. She always felt save in his arms.

Suddenly a person approuched them. Both Van and Fiona quickly separated.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, I'm sorry I didn't want to interrup you." Said James with a smile. 

"Ah it's ok." Said Van.

"Have you two eaten dinner yet?" Asked James. Van and Fiona just realized that they hadn't.

"No we haven't." Said Fiona.

"Would you like to join me?" Asked James.

Van and Fiona thought about it.

"Sure." Said Van. /Maybe this will be our chance./

******

"Have you recieve any messege from Van yet?" Asked Crougar.

"No we haven't." Said Irvine. "Are you sure that it was alright to send them alone?"

"I trust them. Van is strong and can protect himself. Its true that he is har headed, but that is why Fiona is there. If something goes wrong I'm sure she will be able to resolve it." Said Crougar confident of all he was saying.

"I know that, but that guy James Price his a killer. What if he decides that his next target would be Fiona?" Asked a worried Irvine.

"I'm thinking of doing a bit of chnages in this mission." Said Crougar. "Soon you'll know what it is."

Irvine just stood there thinking what it could be.

******

Van, Fiona, and James were eating dinner. They all had finished eating dinner.

"Mr. Edwards since you are a lawyer I wanted to ask you somethings about a buisness of mine." Said James.

Van became a bit nervous. /Oh great. Now what am I going to do?/

"I don't mean to interrup, but Jack promised me to show me the ship." Said Fiona so Van wouldn't have to stay.

"But it's night right now." Said James, thinking that it was a bit odd.

"I know, but I still want to look around." Insisted Fiona.

"I'm sorry, but I did promise her." Said Van thankful for Fiona's idea.

"Well then I'll leave you two alone." Said James with a smile. He got up and left.

"Thanks Fiona. Now I need to study some things about what lawyers do." Said Van.

"Not yet. We're going to see this ship first." Said Fiona in a  happy mood.

"I thought you just made that up." Said Van.

"No, I want to see it." Said Fiona as she fot up from her chair. "Come on." She grabbed Van's hand and pull him out if his chair.

******

James just watched as they left. /This is going to be a bit harder then I thought./ A frown appeared in his face.

"I don't care what it takes. I will have you." Said James and then he let out a small laugh.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: What do you think he will do? Don't forget to review.

yingfacherryblossom 


	4. Bonding

Author's Note: I don't own zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Bonding_**

Van and Fiona were sitting on a bench watching the stars. That night both moons shined brightly. Van had showed the ship to Fiona and they were now resting. Fiona had liked the ship a lot and Van as well.

Van felt a bit of pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Fiona fallen asleep on his shoulder. She had her head resting on his shoulder. This caused Van to blush a bit.

It was getting pretty late. So Van decided that they should go to their room, but he didn't want to wake Fiona up. So as carefully as he could he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room.

Van had a bit of trouble opening the door, but after a few attempts he was able to get it open. As he walked over to the bed he realizes something.

/Where am I going to sleep? I can't sleep in the same bed as Fiona. If she wakes up in the morning and sees me sleeping next to her she may think that I'm trying to take advantage of her. / Thought Van as he got closer to the bed.

Carefully he laid her on the bed. He took her shoes off and placed them in the closet. He took out a blanket and put it over Fiona. Van couldn't help smile. It had been a very long time since he had seen Fiona sleeping.

/What the heck am I thinking? / Thought Van as he shook his head. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out he got some blankets and a pillow from the closet and headed to where the couch was. Van quickly fixed the pillow and blankets on the couch. Finally he was able to rest. Fiona on the other hand wasn't having a very pleasant dream.

Dream

It was very dark which made it really hard for Fiona to see. She had been walking around for a long time hoping to find an exit, but to her luck there wasn't.

"Where am I?" Fiona asked to no one. "Is anyone here?"

Fiona kept walking hoping to run into someone. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist. This scared her a lot. When she turned to see who it was it surprised her.

"Van!" Said Fiona as she hugged him. Fiona looked at him. "I was so scared Van."

Van didn't say anything. A wicked smile appeared on his face. Fiona became even more scared.

"Van what is going on?" Fiona asked as she backed away from him. She didn't get too far because he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Fiona came crashing into his body. He put his arms around her so she wouldn't escape. He lowered his face to her ear and said.

"Now my sweet, you shouldn't be scared of me. After all you love me don't you?" Said Van, but it wasn't his voice. It was a colder more evil voice. Fiona began to panic. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Then he did something that really surprised her. He began to kiss her on her neck. He kept going lower and lower. Fiona screams and pushed him back.

"Van what are you doing?" Fiona asked as she backed away from him. You can easily see fear in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that." Van said as he got closer to her. Fiona tried to run away, but she was cornered. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Please Van stop this." Fiona begged. Slowly tears fell from her eyes. /This can't be right. Van would never do this to me. This has to be some type of bad dream. /

Van came closer to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Fiona wake up"

"Wake up"

"Come on"

Suddenly Fiona opened her eyes and saw that she was only dreaming.

"Fiona are you alright?" Asked Van with worried. Worry was all over his face.

/It was only a dream. / Thought Fiona with relief.

"Fiona can you hear me?" Asked Van since Fiona hadn't answered him. Van was worried. When he was just beginning to fall asleep he heard Fiona screaming and it really freak him out.

Fiona turned to see him and saw that he was really worried. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Fiona said. She got up so that now she was in a sitting position.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Van asked since he had seen fear in her eyes.

"No." Answered Fiona a bit to quickly. /I can't tell Van about my dream. Especially what he was doing in it./

"Ok then." Said Van a he sat on the bed next to her.

"When did I get here?" Asked Fiona since she just noticed that they where in their room.

"You fell asleep so I brought you here." Van said as he sat next to her. Fiona rested her head on Van's shoulder. She didn't know why she had that dream. Usually her dreams were peaceful, but this time she was really scared. She knew that it wasn't Van. "Are you feeling any better now?" Van asked.

Fiona only nodded. Van put his arm around her to bring her closer. He felt as Fiona was becoming more relaxed. He was really scared that something might have happened to her.

* * *

In another part of the ship James sat in a chair in his office. He watched the full moons that were above his ship. He sat there smiling. Soon his new pray will be his.

"My dear should be having a terrible nightmare tonight. I hate to see that beautiful face scared, but it is the only way to bring her to my arms." James said to himself. Slowly he brought a glass of wine to his lips and drank it. /I hope you are just as sweet as this wine./

"Soon all the trust that she has on her beloved husband will vanish and she will only have me to trust." After he said that he began to laugh like a maniac.

* * *

Fiona had finally calmed down. Having Van there helped a lot. Van was still holding her and telling her that everything would be fine. Sleep was getting to Fiona, but she feared to have the nightmare again.

"Maybe I should let you rest Fiona." Van said. He started to remove his arm from her, but Fiona stopped him.

"Don't go Van." Fiona said. Fear was still very clear in her eyes. She hugged him to prevent him from leaving.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" He asked. Van didn't want to leave her unprotected.

Fiona nodded. "I'll go change first." She said. Fiona was still wearing her dress. She separated from Van and grabbed a night gown and changed in the bathroom. Van fixed the bed. He was a bit nervous but he didn't know why.

Fiona came out and Van couldn't help stared at her. A blush appeared in Fiona's cheeks. She had to admit to herself, she likes it when Van looks at her. Van couldn't tear his eyes from her. She always has that affect on him.

Fiona slowly walked towards the bed. She went towards the left side of the bed. She could still fell Van's gaze at her, but she didn't say anything. Fiona was still blushing when she sat on the bed.

Van was finally able to think and went towards the bed. Fiona lay on the bed and Van copied her. Van turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Van found himself having the best night of his life. Not because of anything that he had done, but because it had been so peaceful, especially when he woke up.

Flashback

Van woke up and found Fiona sleeping next to him. To be more precise. She had her head on his chest and he had his arm around her. Van liked that idea of waking up like that. He had a feeling of comfort, peace, and maybe…love. Van only smiled.

He turn to see Fiona. She was still asleep. To him Fiona looked so beautiful like that. She was an angel sleeping in his arms. His angel. Fiona began to move, he could only guess that she was waking up. He was right.

Fiona woke up and found herself in the arms of Van. She couldn't contain her blush. Having Van so close made her feelings go out of control, although she didn't move or push Van away. The two of them just stayed like that until Van finally spoke.

"How are you feeling Fiona?" Asked Van. He hoped that she didn't have that nightmare again.

"I'm fine." Said Fiona with a smile. To be honest she was more than fine, she was great.

"Good." Said Van. Van wanted to say more but he felt as if his tongue was tie.

End of Flashback

Van was waiting for Fiona to finish getting ready. They were going to go to the pool of the ship and swim for a while. They were told that tomorrow they were going to stop in a small town to sight see and pick up more passengers.

Fiona came out of the bedroom and watch Van surfing through the channels. "I'm ready Van." Said Fiona from behind him. Van turned and saw her wearing a pink robe.

Van wondered what kind of bathing suit she is wearing, but then mentally slap himself when he realize what he thought. Van shook his head. This caught Fiona's attention.

"Is something wrong Van?" She asked. Van shook his head and then got up from the couch.

"No nothings wrong." He said as he smiled at her. Fiona blush a bit, but not from the smile but because he was not wearing his robe so she could see his chest.

Van couldn't help wondering what she was wearing and once again mentally he slapped himself. Although he couldn't help asking, "So Fiona which bathing suit did you choose?"

"A two piece bathing suit." She answered. Fiona wondered why Van would ask her that.

/Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I ask her that!/ Though Van. He tried to look at something so that he wouldn't keep staring at Fiona. /I have to get this thoughts out of my head. Fiona is my friend, almost like my sister./ Once he thought the last part his heart immediately rejected it.

"Van lets go." Said Fiona bringing him out of his thoughts. She grabbed the towels and headed towards the door.

It took Van a while to realize that Fiona had said something to him. Once he saw her next to the door he followed her.

* * *

James saw Van and Fiona in the pool area. He was about to greet them when he saw Fiona take her robe off and jump into the pool. His was speechless. /She far more beautiful than I expected./ He smiled wickedly as he thought, /I'm going to have a lot of fun with her./ He licked his lips before he left to his office.

Van on the other hand was trying to recover from what he saw. The last time he and Fiona had gone swimming she had a shirt and shorts on so he couldn't really contemplate her body, but now was a whole different story.

He watched as she went to one side of the pool to the other. No one else was there so they had it all to them selves. Van was temped to join her, but he knew he wouldn't control himself if he was close to her while she was wearing that!

Fiona went to the edge of the pool that Van is currently in. "Hey Van, come and join me." She said as she rested her arms on the border of the pool. Fiona didn't notice as Van gulped.

/Why me?/ Was all he could think of. Before he could react Fiona had pulled him into the pool. With a huge SPLASH, Van made his entrance in the pool.

Fiona laughed as she saw Van trying to regain control. It was actually pretty amusing. She had caught Van off guard with her little stunt.

Once Van was stable he notice Fiona laughing her head off. /Oh, so she thinks this is funny. Well this means war!/ Van went underwater and suddenly appeared behind Fiona. Before she could protest he had is arms around her and pulled her down.

Fiona was shocked by what Van did. She tried to remove his arms, but he was much stronger than her. The only thing she obtained was to get one of her arms free. That gave her an idea. /Let's see what you think of this Van./ She gathered all the strength that she could and pulled his shorts down. With that Van quickly let go of her. Fiona swam back to the surface. She saw Van with his face red. She smiled innocently at him.

"Oh you asked for it." Said Van as he launch himself at her. He grabbed her and pushed her underwater once more. Fiona opened her eyes only see something she didn't expect. She quickly closed her eyes. Once Van let go of her, her face came out of the water completely red.

"At least you could of put your shorts back on before you did that!" She yelled at him. Her hand instantly came to cover her mouth. Van was stunned as well. Then he smirked.

"Well Fiona who would of that of you being so naughty." Said Van, amusement was very clear in his voice. He could Fiona's face becoming more red by the minute. Fiona turned around so that her back was to him. Van went underwater once more and picked up his shorts. He didn't want Fiona to go through that again, well at least not now. When he came up Fiona had already gotten out of the pool. She was drying herself. Van swam to the edge and got out as well. "Sorry about that Fiona." He said thinking that she was mad.

Fiona didn't know what to say. Sure she had been shocked, but it wasn't as she disliked it. Fiona almost wanted to hit her head on the wall for thinking that.

"Hey Fi, are you ok?" Asked Van. Fiona turned to see him and smiled.

"I'm fine Van. I'm just going to lay here for a while." She said. Fiona went to one of the chairs and laid there. Van followed her. "Van can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Said Van. Fiona took out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Can you put some on my back please?" She said. Her head was already resting on the top of the chair.

"Uh yeah." Said Van as he took the bottle. Oh boy was this going to be interesting.

/This is going to be payback./ Thought Fiona as she closed her eyes.

Van put some of the lotion on his hands. /Ok don't be nervous. This is a normal thing. Just put on her back and that's it. No need to be nervous, not at all./ Slowly his hands came in contact with Fiona's back. He wanted to finish with this quickly, but his hands had other plans. He began at the top of her back. Gently massaging the cream on her shoulders. Slowly his hands went down making sure the lotion had spread out. His hands went to the side of her body slightly touching the sides of her breast. Van froze for a moment before his hands continue their journey. He put some more sunscreen on his hands and continue to rub it on her back.

Fiona like the feeling of his hands on her back. His massage was really getting to her and as much as she wanted to keep quite she couldn't help letting a small moan escape her lips. This was just too good.

They had no idea that someone was watching them. As the continue his fury grew.

* * *

Author's Note. Hey there everyone! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I just had a major writer's block. Hopefully I'll start updating all my other stories. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. See ya! 


End file.
